


F: Forever

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Pykja Vænt Um [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: Thisis what they want.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili
Series: Pykja Vænt Um [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024777
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	F: Forever

Vili's lost his fiancé.

On their _blasted wedding day_.

Vili has himself running around the Settlement, just trying to find him. But of course, to no avail, Vili just could not find him. Is this a joke? Is this supposed to pull his leg? No one else knew where his fiancé went. Not Randvi, not Sigurd… not even Valka.

Yet something made him move towards her hut.

Like a tug on a red string.

There, by the waterfall is Eivor and a few of the kids. Eivor’s on the ground with his legs tucked under him and a soft smile grazing his lips. His eyes were closed—he was laughing. Chuckling with amusement.

A girl is behind him, hands bunched in his hair. Flowers. A lot of them. All threaded and weaved into his hair. Eivor has his hair grown out, and yet his aurora eyes remain seen. A blessing. “You're going to be the prettiest bride!” One of them giggles.

One of Eivor's beautiful mint frosted eyes opens at her glee. His smile remains. Oh, so very beautiful he is. “A bride, you say?”

The girl nods. “We all know Vili's too ugly to be the bride, Eivor.”

His smile remains, only to be replaced by a laugh. Oh, so beautiful he is. Vili wonders how he’s struck gold. How he managed to capture fire. Vili wonders how. And why.

Vili hangs back. No, he steps away. He shouldn’t pry.

He shouldn’t… yes, he shouldn’t.

The longhouse was empty. Void. Eivor’s trophies hang on the walls, their eyes vacant. Staring. Vili sits by Eivor’s room, and thinks. Is this a mistake? Is this what Eivor wants? Does Eivor really want to live on Midgard with Vili by his side? Surely… maybe… there were others better than Vili. Stronger, wiser, faster…

Better.

“Vili Jarl!”

Said Jarl lifts his eyes. Sigurd.

The sky has gone dark.

“It is about to start, you’re not having second thoughts… are you?” Sigurd was serious yet he smiled, coaxing himself to tease Snotingham’s Jarl. “I know what you’re thinking, but I have to tell you that you cannot run away with my brother. Eivor’s still Jarl of the Raven Clan. You don’t want to face the sharp end of my axe.”

Said Jarl cocks a smirk. “You old fool. I am marrying him. Not stealing him.”

“Is that not the same thing?”

The longhouse was empty. Void. Eivor’s trophies hang on the walls, their eyes vacant.

When it is time, Vili—

Tries to breathe.

Eivor.

So glorious in blue and gold. The flowers in his hair do not hide the colour of his eyes, no. They brighten the mint sea. Eivor stands with such poise and elegance, Vili almost misses the notion that the Jarl before him bled power and wisdom. His fiancé smiles. He’s waiting for Vili. His lips curves into a smile, and they move.

_You’re late to your own wedding, Vili Jarl._

One. Two. Ten steps. Vili stands facing Eivor, takes his hands and thinks. Is this a mistake? Is this what Eivor wants? Does Eivor really want to live on Midgard with Vili by his side? Surely… maybe… that is what he wants.

_This_ is what they want.

Vili wonders how he’s struck gold. How he managed to capture fire. Vili wonders how. And why. But he’s not complaining. He shouldn’t complain.

Not when the smile on Eivor’s face was of his doing.

(“I hope what you give me is not a stick.”)

(“Do I need to remind you that it was supposed to be a Dragon’s tail?”)


End file.
